This invention relates to polymers and more particularly to energetic polymers containing fluoro and nitro groups.
For cast-curable polymers, high energy contents and low glass transition temperatures are desirable. Previously, several energetic polymers have been synthesized for use in cast-curable energetic compositions. Examples are poly(glycidylazide), poly(azido/nitratooxetanes), and nitropolyorthocarbonates. All of these polymers have various disadvantages resulting from limited chemical or thermal stability, high cost, and most importantly, ill-defined end group composition and functionality. Varying functionality makes it difficult to obtain reproducible mechanical properties and cure behavior of the energetic compositions in which such polymers are used as binders. Functionality differing significantly from 2 precludes the use of such polymers for the synthesis of block copolymers with thermoplastic elastomer properties, which are desired as binders for extrudable energetic compositions.